


Target Practice

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean teaching you how to shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Dean fired the shots, consecutively into the paper target at the other end of the shooting range. Most hitting square in the chest but the final one, he aimed directly at the head. You shook your own head in disbelief. You knew he was good, he had to have been to have survived after all these years of hunting but it was the first time you’d seen it with your own eyes. You silently admitted to yourself that it certainly wasn’t helping with your crush on him. Seeing him looking so strong and confident with a powerful weapon in his hands was strangely appealing. He looked incredibly sexy and it was not something you’d bargained on when you agreed to let him teach you how to shoot.

‘See? Now it’s your turn.’ He walked back to where you were standing and offered you the gun, with an encouraging smile.

You reached out and gingerly took it in your own hands, wrapping your fingers around the handle. It was heavier than it looked. You looked at Dean anxiously but gave him a small, yet determined nod before moving to the barrier, ready to give it a shot. Nerves started to gather in the pit of your stomach and your palms felt warm and sticky. You shifted the gun between your hands as you wiped them on the back of your jeans. 

'Ok, so stand like I said; feet planted and hold the gun out straight. Good, now I want you to look down the barrel and try to line the sight up with the target. You want to aim slightly lower than where you wanna hit. You got it? Gently start to squeeze the trigger-’

**_BANG!!_ **

You’d yanked the trigger harder than you’d intended, the force of the gun jolting you and sending the bullet about 3 feet to the left of the target, embedding it in the wall. Shock froze you to the spot, gun still raised.

Dean lowered his arms from their defensive position in front of his face and frowned at you, his lips pursed,

'I said gently!’

His voice brought you back to your senses and you turned to him with wide eyes and an apologetic look. You proffered the gun to him, holding it loosely in your hand as if you no longer wanted to touch it, feeling unsure you should be in control of a dangerous weapon. He rolled his eyes but his face softened.

Sighing as he moved towards you, he put his hands on your shoulders and turned you back to face the target.

'Just relax. Get used to the weight in your hand.’ He ran his hands down your arms, his fingers gliding softly over your bare skin and you felt a pleasant squirm in your stomach at his touch. He guided your arms up, gently lifting them so that you were once again holding the gun out. You tightened your grip on the handle.

The nerves began building up again, though this time you had a suspicion it had more to do with Dean’s close proximity than the gun held in your hands. You could feel his body pressed against yours, his toned chest flush against your back. You were all too aware of his head leaning over your right shoulder, his light stubble bristling your cheek. You tried to pull your focus back to the gun, taking a deep breath. He let his hands fall from your arms, coming to rest lightly on your hips.

'That’s it, keep your breathing steady,’ his own warm breath tickled your ear as he spoke and you felt goose bumps prickle on the back of your neck, 'we’re gonna try this again. Have you got it lined up?’ You gave an almost imperceptible nod. 'Good. Now, take it easy this time,’

You closed your eyes as you inhaled through your nose, catching that all too familiar scent of Dean. You didn’t let it deter you though as you opened one eye, peering straight down the barrel of the gun. You exhaled as you pressed gently on the trigger. The gun fired but you kept your arms locked. Dean’s grip on you tightened to keep you steady though it wasn’t necessary. The recoil from the gun wasn’t as strong this time and you’d been prepared for the kickback. You both stood still for a second before you lowered the gun. You felt him step back behind you.

'Did I do it?’ you asked, eyeing the paper target at the other end of the range. You put the gun on the ledge and leaned forward on the barrier trying to discern which bullet hole was yours from the many made by Dean just a few minutes earlier. He didn’t answer you though and you turned to look at him, confused. His eyes were glued to the target, eyebrows raised and a stunned look on his face. 'Dean?’

'Huh? Yeah,’ Dean almost seemed lost for words, 'yeah, you hit almost dead on. That was a pretty nice shot, Y/N! I mean, you’ll need more practice to get it every time but that’s a hell of a start! We’ll make a hunter out of you yet,’ he joked.

You beamed, simultaneously proud of yourself and pleased to have impressed the great Dean Winchester. You bounced slightly on the spot with excitement before flinging your arms around him. He wasn’t expecting it so it was a beat before he hugged you back. But when he did, he squeezed tightly, drawing you into him, your face buried in his shirt.

You pulled back slightly, looking up at him. His eyes met yours, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'Thank you, Dean!’ and without thinking, you reached up on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on his lips. Instantly realising your mistake, you panicked and quickly pulled out of his embrace, pretending to be interested in the target again. You cringed inwardly; worrying you’d crossed a line. You desperately hoped that he would take the hint, realise you were embarrassed and just ignore it. You heard him shuffle on the spot behind you. The air was thick with an awkward tension. You could feel the colour rising in your cheeks and you cursed yourself and your stupid little crush for spoiling the happy moment.

You turned back to face Dean, about to apologise for kissing him. Instead, all you saw was a blur of his maroon shirt, and then he was on you. His mouth crashed against yours and he pushed you back against the barrier. Your hands gripped the ledge to keep yourself balanced against the weight of him bearing down on you as he pressed his body into yours. He had one hand tangled in your hair, the other firmly cupping your cheek, pulling your face into his. His tongue hit your lips and you parted them to let him in, equally as desperate to taste him. Your mind had no say in the matter as your body melted into his. He finally pulled away, gently nipping your bottom lip with his teeth as he did. You felt breathless as you stared into his eyes, still misty with lust, not quite believing what had just happened. Surely, you were imagining this? 

He leant his forehead against yours,

'You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,’ he said with a smirk.

You let out a light chuckle, relieved to know that your feelings were at least in some way reciprocated. He kissed you again, softer this time, just pressing his lips to yours.

'And to think, I was about to apologise for kissing you,’ you smiled.

 His eyebrows knitted together and a look of confusion flashed across his face, quickly changing to amusement when he realised the meaning behind your intended apology. He grinned a half-smile,

'You’re not serious? Why do you think I jumped up so quickly when you said you wanted to learn to shoot? Sammy barely had a chance to answer! Like hell was I gonna pass up the opportunity for some one on one time with you!’

You felt yourself blush and you looked down trying to hide the grin that was spreading itself across your face. He lifted your chin with his index finger, wanting to look at you as he spoke,

'Y/N, don’t hide from me. I want to see every smile,’ his features had changed and you now saw only sincerity in his gaze, 'it’s been driving me crazy not being able to touch you, thinking that you’d never look twice at me,’

'Dean, I-'the sound of a door and approaching footsteps stopped you mid-sentence. You and Dean sprang apart as Sam appeared.

'Hey guys, what’s going on? How’s the target practice going?’

'Uh, nothing- I mean yeah, she’s doing great, She’s- y'know,’

You smothered a smile as Dean tried to act casual, he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to act cool but he looked guilty as hell.

'Yeah, I had an issue with the first go but I think I’m starting to get it now. A few more sessions with Dean should help, if he doesn’t mind of course?’

You caught Dean’s eye and he winked at you.

Sam frowned a little at the odd behaviour you were both displaying.

He shrugged,

'Well, I don’t mind giving you a few pointers if Dean’s busy but I’ll let you get back to it for now then,’

'Yeah, I think you could do with a little longer down here,’ Dean agreed.

Sam nodded at you both, a thoughtful look on his face as he slowly backed out of the range, turning only when he reached the small corridor that lead to the door. You and Dean both watched as he retreated, waiting until you heard the door close to speak again.

'Awkward!’ You said as you made to reach for the gun.

Dean grabbed you wrist and you looked at him in surprise.

'I thought you wanted to stay here a little longer?’ You asked. He stepped towards you, your breathing quickened as he got closer, that stirring feeling in your stomach returning as your bodies came into contact once again.

'We are,’ he smirked. Your stomach did a flip at the glint in his eye and you bit your lip expectantly. He bent his head down towards yours, his lips brushing softly against yours as he whispered, 'but I had a different type of target practice in mind…’


End file.
